nextgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tath
Tath is a frozen planet in the Outer Rim, located in the Tath Star System, along with 2 other Gas Giants, Cursi and Fortal. It’s known for it’s beautiful crystal caverns, which are mined and create fuel and energy, and are the biggest export. Description Tath is a cold, icy world. It is the only place where Tath Crystals can be found, which serve as a source of fuel and energy, making the planet very important. The Rylax are yeti-like creatures, who live in caves beneath the surface, and will attack anything that tresspasses in their territory. They were once the proud species of the Re’Luu, but they were forced to go underground after their planet froze over, and they evolved into what they are today. Ejot Beasts are mammoth-like animals who adapted to the cold, and are used to transport materials short distances and sometimes for rides. History Tath used to be a beautiful, lush planet with large forests and plains, before the systems sun burnt out unexpectedly. A species called the Re’Luu used to live on the planet thousands of years ago, during this time. Little is known about them, but what is known is they lived in large numbers. They had not unlocked the technology of hyperdrive, and were isolated from any threat. They called the only star in the system Teiluh as they thought it was their god. The cities of Qaz, Idp, Chuytwopptyl and hundreds of others were constructed of wonderful architecture and housed beautiful art. During this long Golden Age, Teiluh suddenly burnt out almost completely. A crisis which lasted for 10 years began. The government fell apart, and anarchy ensued, causing wide destruction. Even after all this, the smallest moon, Lokk, was thrown off of its orbit, and crashed into Tath. It killed most of the population, and anyone not killed in the blast froze to death. Very few survived and fled to underground, to the ancient crystal caverns. Signs of their great and grand civilization were destroyed almost completely, their cities decimated to nothing. Not even ruins. Small fragments of the cities of Qaz and Idp are still present. Chuytwoppytl was destroyed in the blast. The Re’Luu stayed underground for hundreds of years, eating the massive beasts that fell into the caverns after freezing. They evolved into large, yeti-like creatures, who hate the sunlight, and kill any other being that steps into their cavern systems. They were given the new name of Rylax, and still live underground to this day, continuing to reproduce. 200 BBT In 200 BBT, Humans crashed onto the planet after going into hyperdrive, and founded Okku. They soon discovered the cave systems of the Rylax, and beautiful, clear crystal caverns that sometimes went all the way to the planet’s core, and the frozen ruins of Qaz and Idp, and the Temple of Orhkk F’aal. Every other detail of Re’Luu History comes from written accounts found under the cities, written primarily by Orhkk F’aal himself. They began to mine the crystals, avoiding the Rylax, creating two other small settlements as well. The crystals could be used to create large amounts of fuel and electricity. Most of the mines are near the city Okku. The rest of the planet is glacier, so no one knows if anyone lives there. Although dangerous work, mining the cave crystals made Tath known throughout the Galaxy, and while not many people live there, as there is no reason, many will pay good money for them.